Sleep Over Gone Wrong
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: Most of the cast sleep over at Kira's house and everything goes wrong. Chapters are extremely short. Half of it is a musical. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is another pointless story of mine. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you like it, then read it. It's that simple. NOTE: I'm extremely hyper and am not aware of half the stuff I'm writing.**

**Chapter 1: Magna-Doodle**

One Monday evening, (or was it Tuesday), Athrun was doodling on Cagalli's magna-doodle, in her room. He drew a cat, then erased it. Drew a bird, then erased it. _This is fun! I wonder how it erases like that. _Thought Athrun as he drew a dog, then erased it.

(Sonata in C Major by Mozart is playing in the background. If you don't know what this song is, it's a quick joyful piano song.)

He then remembered that he had something important to do. Then Cagalli entered the room.

"Watcha doin'?" Asked Cagalli.

"Um, nothing. Just doodling. Damn! That erasing is fun!"

"Did I say you could use my Magna-Doodle?."

"No. Do I care?"

They then gazed in each other's brinkly eyes, and started making out.

(Background music is now some lovey violin song, or A Puro Dolor, by Son By Four.)

They then were taking eachother's clothes off and...

"You're a girl?" Exclaimed Athrun in disgust.

"Yeah! Whadya think?" Cagalli then put her clothes back on and walked out the door.


	2. Don't Cha

**Chapter 2: Don't Cha**

Kira was typing a gizzilion miles an hour on his computer. He was sick of hearing Lacus and Flay arguing over him. They are behind him singing "The Boy Is Mine" by Monica:

"I'm sorry but you" sang Lacus

"Seem to be confused" continued Flay,

"He belongs to me" continued Lacus,

"The boy is mine" they sang together in unision.

"Not yours"

"But mine"

"Not yours,.." And so on..

"Could you girls just stop fighting over me? I don't like any of you! Leave me alone, for crying out loud!" Cried Kira in a wimpy outrage.

Suddenly, Athrun entered the room wearing a fur coat and a red sombrero and purple go-go boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked everyone at the same time.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriends were hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriends were a freak like me?

Don't cha, Don't cha ?

Don't cha wish your girlfriends were raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriends were fun like me?

Don't cha Don't cha?"

While Athrun was stripping, Kira, Lacus, and Flay starred at him in shock.

**What happens next? Stay tuned after these messages and find out! (Yay! Comercials!)**


	3. Commercial1

**Chapter 3: Commercial Break #1**

(Funky circus music in background)

Do you like genetically mutated vegetables? If so, the **KMA COMPANY OF GENETICALLY MUTATED THINGS** has the right product for you!

Do you like tomatoes?

Do you like sweet potatoes?

The **KMA COMPANY OF GENETICALLY MUTATED THINGS** have successfully crossed yams and tomatoes together, making the all new fregtable called the...

(Drum rolls)

**YAMATO!**

So, if you want a free sample of YAMATOES call the the **KMA COMPANY OF GENETICALLY MUTATED THINGS** number displayed on your screen.

**1-800- KMA-COMPANY-OF-GENETICALLY-MUTATED-THINGS **

**1-800-562-2667269-63-43638422559-6882833-844647 **I repeat:

**1-800-562-2667269-63-43638422559-6882833-844647**

**Caution: When you order, keep out of reach of children and senior citizens, highly explosive if swallowed**.

**ORDER NOW!**


	4. Bomba

**Chapter 4: Bomba**

Athrun is stripping and Kira Lacus and Flay are all in shock. Athrun starts singing "Bomba" by Azul Azul: (hey! The band is called Azul Azul, and azul means blue, and Athrun's hair is blue! Oh my gosh! What a coingkidink!)

"Una mano y la cabeza

una mano y la cabeza

movimiento sexi

movimiento muy sexi

una mano y la cintura

una mano y la cintura

movimiento sexi

o movimiento muy sexi"

Translation:

"One hand on the head

one hand on the hand

sexy movement

really sexy movement

one hand on the belt

one hand on the belt

sexy movement

oh very sexy movement"

"Athrun! You are ever so..."

"Discusting!" Yelled Flay, cutting off Lacus.

"Yeah! What she said!" Said Lacus.

Athrun was now wearing but a red thong and the sombrero.

Flay and Lacus ran out of the room, disgusted, leaving Kira and Athrun alone.

"Oh no! We forgot Kira!" Exclaimed Lacus.

"Who cares! He probobly likes Athrun anyways! Which explains why he dosen't want to sleep with any of us!" yelled Flay.

"You are ever so right. Come to think of it..."

**Well, there's another chapter. Yay! More commercials!**


	5. Crazy Good!

**Chapter 5: Crazy Good! Commercial # 2**

Kira runs across the screen and screams. Kira was rectangular and had icing all over him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Flay, Lacus, Athrun, Sci, Cuzi, Dolle, Nicol, Yzak, The other guy, Miguel, and Mu Laflaga run across the screen, chasing Kira with plastic forks in their hands.

Kira runs the other way across the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Flay, Lacus, Athrun, Sci, Cuzi, Dolle, Nicol, Yzak, The other guy, Miguel, and Mu Laflaga run across the screen, still chasing Kira with plastic forks in their hands.They chase Kira back and forth across the screen for five minutes. Kira still screams:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kira slows down and stops, taking his breath, then Flay, Lacus, Athrun, Sci, Cuzi, Dolle, Nicol, Yzak, The other guy, Miguel, and Mu Laflaga all jump on him and stab him with their plastic forks, and eat Kira all up.

**POP-YAMATARTS! CRAZY GOOD!**

**based on "The Scream."**


	6. omg part one

**Chapter 6: Oh My Gosh Part 1**

Bob and Charlotte were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Bob and Charlotte are Kira's parents, and Cagalli lives with them, too. Why? Because I said so. It's easier that way.

Nicol is in the living room, playing "Rondo Alla Turca" by Mozart on the piano. Nicol's piano is broken, so he's using the piano in the Yamato residence.

"Charlotte, that boy plays the piano so nicely. He's like the next Mozart or something." Said Bob to his wife.

"What?" Asked Charlotte. She was deaf from one ear and couldn't hear from the other one. So, in order for her to understand anything that is said, you have to repeat it at least a million times before she gets it.

"Nevermind. Hey Flay! Hey Lacus! You guys, I mean girls look sick. Mabye I didn't cook the chicken enough at dinner." Said Bob as Flay and Lacus ran downstairs to the bathroom to puke their hearts out.

"Thanks for having us over, Mr. Yamato, but we better go home. You are ever so nice for letting us stay. Indigestion. We'll sleep over some other time." Said Lacus as Flay and herself groggily helped each other make their way out of the house.

Nicol is now playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. After that song, he played the "Can can", and sang: "Can, can you do the can, can, sitting on a can, can, ..."

And then, "BOB! COME HERE! QUICK!" Yelled Cagalli from upstairs.


	7. Lenscrafters

**Chapter 7: Lenscrafters (commercial # 3)**

Sci is standing in a white room whipping his glasses.

"I could've become a super-model.

I could've become a politician

I could've become a mobile suit pilot...wait...I'm a natural, never mind...

I could've stopped Flay from being with Kira

But I couldn't

Because I had to waste my life

Cleaning my glasses..."


	8. omg part 2

**Chapter 8: Oh My Gosh Part 2**

Bob ran upstairs to the rooms, where Cagalli was.

"What's wrong?... KIRA!" exclaimed Bob as he saw his son in the covers with Athrun.

"Dad?" said Kira

"Athrun!" yelled Cagalli

"Mrs. Yamato!" Said Athrun

"What?" said Charlotte

"Bark!"

"Barkley!" said Cagalli

"Nicol?..." Said Athrun

"Athrun! That red sombrero, fur coat and purple go-go boots don't match at all!" said Nicol.

"Charlotte..." said bob, looking for advice.

"What?" Said Charlotte

"Bark!"

_DING DONG_

"Does anybody wanna buy a chocolate bar?" Said the chocolate bar seller.

"I do! I do!" Said Kira

"Oh no you don't! You're so grounded!" said Bob.


	9. Comercial 4

**Chapter 9: Commercial # 4**

do you like music? If so, there is a new band in town!

It's the Gundam Trio! Nicol plays the piano, oh so niceley (and sings), Troa plays the flute, and Quatre plays his violin. Togehter, they play the astounishing smash hits:

-Kira, you stole my love from me!

-Taroa, te quiero en mi cama. (Inside joke. Did you ever watch gundam wing in Japanese? Quatre sounds like a little girl, and I would say that every time he spoke.)

-They also play all the background music from Gundam Seed and Wing, and songs by Beethoven, Mozart, KISS, Freud, and MORE!

It only costs the very low price of 150 984,99$

This is a rare 4 disc collection that contains some of the best songs of all times. If you want to purchase, please call this number on your screen.

1-800-Gundam-Trio

1-800-486326-8746

if you call within the next 15 minutes, we will give you a free sample of yamatoes distributed by the KMA COMPANY OF GENETICALLY MUTATED THINGS.

CALL NOW WHILE SUPPLIES LAST!


	10. epilogue

**Chapter 10: The Next Morning**

It is now the next morning. Kira walked downstairs to the smell of Folgers coffee and banana pancakes. Nicol was playing Beethoven's Fifth Symphony on the piano. Nicol has played the piano all night long, trying to forget about last night's events.

Kira entered the dining room, where Cagalli, Athrun, Bob and Charlotte were silently eating breakfast. Kira took out a plate, smacked a stack of banana pankakes onto his plate.

"These pancakes are good, mom!" Said Kira

"What?" asked Charlotte

"Kira?" asked Bob

"What?"

"Shut up.."

"Ok"

Everyone ate silently as they starred at only their banana pancakes.

"Yo quiero taco bell." Said Barkley

"What?" Said everyone in shock because of what Barkley had just said. Charlotte said 'what' for other reasons.

**Well, what do you think? I want reviews. NOW! (smiles)**


End file.
